<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence in Music by locked_prism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869966">Silence in Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism'>locked_prism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Other, Telepathy, The Vault (Doctor Who), they soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to the vault and him and Missy have a nice time dancing together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence in Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little something. I wrote this really quick so I hope it’s good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor walked into the vault and Missy looked over at him for a moment then continued playing on her piano. He walked up to her so he was standing in the glass. She stopped and he offered her his hand. She took it with a questioning look on her face. </p>
<p>He led her out of the glass and used his sonic on the piano so it would continue to play without her. He grabbed her hands and guided them to his shoulders. He then placed his own hands on her hips and they started swaying with the music. </p>
<p>She gave him a soft smile as he did so and she complied as she too danced along with him. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, just being close to each other as they swayed to the beautiful music. Missy closed her eyes as she took everything in, how close they really were, they hadn’t been this close in a long time. She listened to the music and noticed it’s rhythm, she recalled it then, it was a piece she was quite fond of herself, she remembers playing it. </p>
<p>She opens her eyes to see the Doctor staring at her. She chuckles slightly and looks away with a light blush dusting her cheeks. The Doctor notices and smiles. She looks back and she hates him with his stupid smile and stupid eyes. </p>
<p>Missy leans forward and presses their foreheads together. They get lost in each other’s minds and all they feel is the pleasant warm feeling from both of them. The intense love they share, amplified because of their connected minds. Their eyes are closed and they have stopped swaying. Or maybe they haven’t, neither of them knows. They share that moment of being so close and they’re breathing in each other’s scent, something that’s so uniquely them. She can smell the soap from his recent shower even. It’s a pleasant feeling. </p>
<p>Their lips are slotted together, moving so incredibly in sync. Who knows when that happened. A fire lights in his stomach, it’s so strong. The butterflies are flying at an alarming speed. He has to break apart and when he does he’s panting for air. Their foreheads are pressed together again and he can feel her breath on his face. </p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence until they realise it’s not silent and the piano is still playing. He takes her hand and presses his lips to it oh so softly. He holds it then uses it to spin her around. She’s laughing and smiling as her skirt twirls around her. As she spins back around to face him she is still smiling and her other hand lands back on his shoulder. He is smiling too, he continues holding her hand and his other comes up to cradle her face. </p>
<p>He looks into her eyes with a soft look on his face. His thumb swipes over the back of her hand and he moves the other to tuck away a stray piece of hair that fell in her face. </p>
<p>She searches his pockets for his sonic and when she finds it she points it at the piano to change the piece, she was getting tired of it repeating. She tucks the sonic back in his pocket and pats it. </p>
<p>She kisses his cheek and it leaves a smudge of lipstick, she chuckles and tries to wipe it away. He takes her hand in his to stop her and drops it. He leans in and kisses her. It’s a chaste kiss and it doesn’t last long. He pulls away a little more so she can spin around once more. She quite enjoys that. </p>
<p>They go back to their original position with their foreheads pressed together and they have a peaceful, silent, and meaningful conversation within their minds as they forget everything else but each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>